In a spiral forming manufacturing process, a sheet of steel is fed into a mill and continuously roll-formed into a desired shape. For example, using this technique a cylinder or a conical shape can be formed by feeding sheets of suitably shaped material into the mill and continuously joining the curved, roll-formed material along a spiral edge as the material exits the mill. While a variety of useful structures such as steel towers for wind turbines can be fabricated using this technique, the process remains susceptible to large-scale deformation or failure in fabricated structures due to small, accumulating errors in alignment and feed rates.
There remains a need for improved techniques for spiral forming, and in particular, improved techniques that enable the detection and correction of misalignments along the joined edge(s) of a spiral formed material.